Hey There Stranger
by BigShot11
Summary: [One-Shot] I guess it started with her crashing into me. Yep. That's where it all started


**One-Shot:**

 **A/N: OKAY I KNOW I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE AN EXCU- A REASON!1!111**

 **My unexpected hiatus was caused by not only me forgetting my password, but exams are literally one week away. And as much as I love this site, my life has to come first before writing. Anywhoozies... I don't have that much time to reread my other two stories and pick up where I left off, so here's a quick one shot I challenged myself to. Peace out.]**

 **One more thing. I decided to write it a bit differently than the other stories. If you notice then you're a true follower or something IDK xD. But seriously, if you notice, very well played.**

 **Percy POV:**

 _Buzz!_

The Snapchat notification rang through the café, overpowering the noise made by the customers inside.

Disregarding it, I continued scrolling through Instagram whilst waiting to get to the front of the morning coffee queue.

"No... I asked for two shots, not one," ordered the man in front of me. Brown hair curled behind his ears and touched the neck of his collar, very obviously slicked back by an unmistakable abundance of gel. Looks like it's time to put away the phone.

 _"Geez man... don't be so harsh the guy's just a kid working there,"_

The man then turned around.

Mistake Number 1: I didn't realise that I had said it out loud.

Hey. It wasn't my fault sleep eluded me every night - even though I watch YouTube until I drop.

Nope still wasn't my fault.

Mistake Number 2: Thinking without my morning coffee. Not a good idea when caffeine is the only thing keeping me going, especially during these night shifts at the aquarium.

"What'd you say..."

Now, even with someone as thick as I can be sometimes, even I picked up the clue that he wasn't asking a question - he was demanding.

Not one to back off of such a situation I once found myself (that is being bullied behind the counter), I stepped in.

One more thing I should point out. I can do this thing with my eyes where they turn from a lovely deep sea green to an almost radioactive colour, simply by manipulating how much light shines on my eyes.

By doing this, I embraced the toxicity my eyes were desperate to inflict and spoke in a rather monotone voice.

"Back off. Get your things and leave."

Obvious to anyone, the brunette was scared. His face flushed a dark red, only further accentuating his strewn freckles. He swiftly turned back around, grabbed his drink, paid, and was gone before you could say 'fried fish on a frypan this Friday, Franky'.

The line only moved up one space.

I couldn't help but think that things would just be so much easier if I could get up 10 minutes earlier and skip this queue of seemingly 100 people. Sighing, we all took one step forward; that much closer to beany-heaven.

Three more people finished their business before there was only one left in front of me. She had ombre coloured hair which matched her bronze skin - which must I say looked stunning even if only looking from the back. She was swift to take her latte and leave, meaning glory was to be mine.

But before I could make my way directly in front of the counter, someone came crashing down on me. And by crashing, I mean full on.

Karate was probably what helped me - I mean it's not like anything else would have. Examining mitochondria in a fish cell could only give you so many benefits, which weren't many. Before she tumbled sideways onto the white tiled floor I extended both my arms and grabbed her shoulders.

Her earphones had fallen out, which could only mean she was listening to music. Probably not focusing as well.

"Oh my... oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and I just..." she seemed to be at a loss for words.

It was the first real chance I got to look at her, and I thought models looked good. This woman was an absolute knockout. And I mean 10 out of 10.

Blonde hair ran behind her shoulders, emphasizing her face even more. Gray eyes piercing those daring to look at them, tan skin, and a perfect ratio for all of her facial features. Something that models would die for. Yet she looked all natural.

"Hey there stranger," I began to joke. Probably my cheesiest line to date. "Don't worry about it. Here," I said as I moved her back upright, realising that my broad hands were still holding her shoulders. I gestured towards the front. If I've waited this long and gone through such a long day before the clock has even hit 8:30, I'm sure I can wait another two minutes.

"Oh wow. You're um, you're really nice. Thanks..."

It seemed like she was waiting for me to fill my name in, and I wasn't one to pass up an opportunity.

"Percy," whilst showing my hand to shake.

Before you start laughing, I don't have that much experience with the opposite gender. I don't really know how to greet someone. Like, do you brofist or... kiss their hand?

She firmly gripped it and shook. I was actually quite surprised at her strength because she didn't look awfully muscular. Athletic, yes - but not analogous a bodybuilder.

"Annabeth," she said and moved to place her order.

Everything around me seemed to sort of fade into the background as I watched her - don't worry. Not stalker-like. She held herself up like an Amazon warrior but had none of the classical 'dumb' or 'snobbish' blonde characteristics. Or at least it appeared that way on the surface.

Annabeth received her frappuccino and quickly exited the store, much to my disappointment. I didn't even get a chance to properly have a conversation with her. Stepping up to the server after an eternity, my order was recorded and was quickly placed into my hand.

"Thank you for ordering. Next, please!" the young teenager called out.

 _Wait... what?_

I hadn't even taken out my wallet and he was already sending me off.

"Uhhh. I haven't paid yet?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Oh yeah," the cashier remembered. "They lady in front of you paid saying something like: _"And this is for the handsome knight behind me"._ Seriously man... go get her. She can't be too far gone.

"Umm. You sure about that, Valdez? I've never actually chased a girl before." As ashamedly as I would like to admit, it was true.

"Go get 'em, Fish Boy."

With that, I sprinted out of the store to find her walking down the street only 200 feet away.

 _'No turning back now'_

I ran up to her, not even knowing what to say, until I was right beside her.

"I was wondering if you'd eventually come," she began.

"Oh uh... yeah well- I, I-" Yep. Way to go, Perce. Screwing things up already.

She stopped turned to me, showing off her dazzling smile that could truly melt any heart.

"Here," she motioned for me to hold out my arm.

Complying, I looked down to see her writing in sharpie a series of digits, then followed by a love heart.

She winked at me.

"See you around, knight in shining armour."

Annabeth then turned and continued walking, as smoothly as ever.

Rain began to fall, dark clouds shielding the sun.

I held my arm underneath my chest and walked towards my work, completely forgetting I left my drink in the store.

 _Huh._

It's funny what a nice gesture can do sometimes.


End file.
